Envious
by AnamariaJovel
Summary: Ally has a clouded past that will come to light when she is attacked by an old foe. There are secrets even her father and mother know nothing about. Will she be able to escape the pain both of the past and present? Or will she fall mercy to someone she hoped she would never see again.
1. Flashbacks and Finding Courage

Envious

"Austin and Ally" Fanfic

I was surrounded. There was nowhere to go, and Mindy was already throwing punches at me. Sure it was only her, and my body strength matched hers, but I still was brought to the ground by her. That was the last thing I remember before I blacked out. That sinister smile, her saying 'goodnight Ally' and that was it. From all the bruises I could've sworn she still hit me even after I lost consciousness. But when Austin found me she was gone. I still don't know if I should tell him how this all happened.

_Flashback…_

I'm Ally Dawson, and the girl who bullied me was Mindy Sampson. She bullied me with her football boyfriend every day after school. There was no escaping it. I walked out of class, and either her or Josh would be waiting. It was a routine. They'd knock the books out of my hands then as I picked them up they'd push me to the ground. I couldn't stop them, because then the entire football team would come after me. Sometimes Mindy would even wait by my house poised for attack. I was the gazelle, and she was the lion. She was the cheerleader to my math-lete. I don't even know why she hated me, I guess because I knocked her off the honor roll and stood at the top since 5th grade. Whatever the reason, she hated me and I couldn't escape the torture. After a few months, I began cutting myself. I felt like there had to be a reason she hated me, like I deserved it. I wore turtlenecks and long sleeves to hide the scars from my parents. They never knew a thing. Sometimes Mindy hit me right on my scars and my screams of pain would bring a smile to her face. Her eyes lit up whenever I screamed in pain. No one helped me because they knew that they would be the next target.

_Present day..._

As I lay in the hospital bed pretending to be asleep I think about whether I should tell Austin all of this. I wondered if he would find her and hurt her for what she did to me. I woke up hours ago but did not open my eyes because I wasn't ready for Austin to confront me about it. All he knows is that I was attacked. He doesn't know who did it and why. I remember Mindy's jealousy before she attacked me while I took the garbage to the bin behind Sonic Boom. She was jealous that I was becoming famous, and she told me that she should be the one hanging out with Austin. She was jealous of the way Austin looked at me. At first I didn't recognize the blond haired, green eyed girl when she walked outside to me. It only took me a few minutes of her insults to realize what she was there for. She told me she was waiting to head back to Miami after moving during 8th grade. She was waiting for the perfect moment to get her revenge and she thought now was the perfect time. I could hear Austin asking the doctor when I would wake up. She told him that because I had a mild concussion and many bruises on my face it could be a while. Mindy has driven me to much worse problems than a concussion before. But I'm still not sure whether I should mention that.

_Flashback…_

I was in the 7th grade when I decided to commit suicide. The abuse happened more and more everyday and it was becoming unbearable. Even if I didn't expose them, the football team saw me as a threat. I was their target now too. I tried everything I could to get away, I even cut my last classes in the day to leave before they saw me. But after they figured out my tactic they were not fazed. My grades dropped because I was much more infested in my pain. So finally, on December 2, I decided I could not live life this way. Therefore, I shouldn't be living. Obviously, my attempt failed. I took many pills but it didn't work. My parents found my passed out and took me to the hospital immediately. I lied to them about the bullying again and told them that I just didn't realize what I was doing. They doubted me, but it was the end of the conversation as soon as I promised never to do that again. So that was the end of my attempted suicide. She moved a year later, to my joy. But the scars would always stay.

_Present Day…_

Only my parents knew about my suicide attempt. Yet, they still have no idea that I used to cut myself. When I officially opened my eyes I was answering to my friends _and_ family. I was nervous but I knew that if I didn't tell them the truth, Mindy might strike again. So I prepared myself, and listened for Austin's gasp as I opened my eyes and began to sit up.


	2. The Truth and True Love

Austin looked my way and I could hear him let out a big breath of air. He must have been nervous and I was pretending to be asleep keeping him on edge. I tried to speak but that was when I noticed the tube in my mouth. I gagged and Austin ran to my side.

"Don't talk Ally. They were giving you air through the tube because whoever did this to you hurt you windpipe," Austin told me holding my hand. At the very least the tube meant I don't have to explain anything yet. I was uncomfortable and my left arm felt numb. I turned my head slightly and saw that there were about six needles in my arm, each one had a different color fluid in it. I was suddenly hungry but I had no was to ask for food. Instead I moved my hand out of Austin's and pointed to my stomach. He nodded, left the room, and came back shortly with a bowl full of cereal. He walked over to me and shook his head in disappointment.

"Ally, you can't eat with the tube in your throat." Austin told me sadly. I tried to frown and came out gagging again. He dropped the bowl and came to my side again. I just laid my head back on the bed and attempted a sigh. I heard the door open and watched the doctor come in from the corner of my eye. Austin smiled at her and I felt a pang of jealousy.

"Doctor, she's awake! Does this mean you can take the tube out?" Austin pleaded to her. I gave that idea a thumbs-up.

"Yes, but we have to put her to sleep so we can take it out." She said, poking a needle into my arm before I could disagree. The last thing I saw before falling out of consciousness was Austin's smile. I woke up about an hour later. My throat was killing me and I let out a groan. That was when I realized the tube was gone. Austin looked at me and came over.

"Hi," I said. He smiled at me and showed me the bowl of cereal in his hands. I returned the smile and he helped me sit up so I could eat.

"Are you alright? I know you just woke up again but I have to ask, how did this happen?" Austin said, making me drop the spoon into the bowl. He looked at me with a worried expression and I knew it was time to tell him.

"Mindy," I whispered. I hoped he didn't hear me.

"Windy?" Austin asked suspiciously.

"No, Mindy," I said higher this time.

"Mindy, like the girl who has a crush on Dez, Mindy?" Austin asked, shock filling his eyes.

"No, Mindy Sampson. A girl who used to bully me when I was young." I said, turning my head away from Austin's face. My eyes began to water and I could feel his stare on me.

"You never told me anyone bullied you when you were young," Austin said and his voice sounded angry. Before I could tell him more he continued.

"Why didn't you tell me Ally? I thought you trusted me more than that? I could've stopped this Mindy person from laying a finger on you. I could've protected you," Austin said, I could feel him sit on the bed near me. I looked at him right in his eyes and began to speak.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you. I have been keeping a huge secret from you Austin. Mindy used to bully me every day with her football playing boyfriend. She's the reason I used to cut myself. I even attempted suicide once because of the torture she brought me. Trish, my mom and dad never knew about this. My parents only knew about my attempted suicide. I forgot about it until Mindy came back to attack me because she was jealous of my fame and friendship with you," I told him. His jaw dropped and his grip in my hand intensified.

"You attempted suicide? You mean if you hadn't failed I would've never met you? You almost killed yourself?" Austin said. His eyes filled with tears and to my surprise he pulled me into a hug. He looked into my eyes and we sat in silence as both of our eyes became blurred with our tears. He pulled me close and we kissed. I was gasping between the tears and our kiss when he pulled back. He looked at me, and it only took a minute before my lips touched his again. I could feel my heart fluttering and I was worried that this was a kiss goodbye. What if my lie was too much for Austin to take? What if he leaves right after this kiss and never comes back. I pulled away from his grasp and he looked at me with surprise.

"I thought you would be mad that I lied to you? Why did you kiss me," I asked him while wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I kissed you because I love you Ally. When you told me I could've never met you, I just can't live without you. I don't blame you for keeping the secret. I think it's what I needed to hear to realize how much I care for you." Austin said avoiding my eyes. I put my hand under his chin and made his eyes meet mine.

"I love you too Austin," I said and again we moved closer into a kiss. I couldn't believe Austin had told me he loves me. I couldn't believe he wasn't mad at me for lying. I think we were officially a couple.


	3. Fights and Frights

It has been a day exactly since I left the hospital with only a few scars to remind me that Mindy had come back. Austin had tried his best to not bring her up ever again, but he still looks at every girl that walks in Sonic Boom like she's come to kill us all. He keeps looking at me with a protective face. It worries me only a bit.

"Austin, I'm alright. You don't have to personally check on me all the time." I told him. He kissed me on the cheek and then replied.

"I just want to make sure no one hurts you ever again." He told me.

"I'm sure it was just a onetime thing," I replied. I realized I spoke too soon when I saw a blonde haired, green eyed girl waltzing in the door. She walked with grace in her 7 inch heels and glared with icy eyes at me. She stopped at the register with mock surprise. You would've thought she'd seen a ghost of her long lost sister.

"Ally Dawson? It's me Mindy! I've missed my bestie since grade school!" She yelled. Austin quickly turned at the sound of her name and glared. Before he could say a word she screeched her knife cutting scream at him.

"Austin Moon!? I _LOVE _you!" She yelled. She embraced Austin and he pulled away from her so quick she almost fell out of her heels.

"You're the one who hurt Ally?" Austin said coldly.

"What, my bestie was hurt? I had no idea," She said, taking my hand for examination. She looked at me as if I was toxic. I pulled my hand away.

"I told Austin the truth already Mindy. No one here is falling for your act," I told her, and my voice came out as a sheepish sadness. She smirked.

"Whatever, I'm just here to make sure Austin doesn't make the wrong choice." She said mischievously. I frowned.

"What do you mean?" I said, again sounding like a scared baby lamb. My courage was fractured. Just stared at me then returned her attention to Austin.

"Ally being your songwriter is a bad choice honey. I'm much better than her. Look," Mindy told him, handing him a sheet of paper with lyrics on it.

It read:

_I love love!_

_Love makes the world happy!_

_You do too!_

…

I didn't even read the rest because it was horrible. Austin read through the full thing and grimaced.

"This, is horrible." Austin told her, and I smiled. Mindy frowned.

"You just haven't heard a performer sing it, that's all." Mindy said, smiling.

"Please don't tell me you want to sing it to us?" I asked, afraid I already knew the answer. And she started singing in reply. The sound was like knifes and nails being scratched across a chalkboard, while whales are signaling each other.

"I love love! Love makes the world happy! You do too! My love you are mine! They are jealous!" She sang. I noticed that Austin was frowning. I giggled and Mindy glared at me.

"What do you think?" Mindy said when she was done.

"I'm sorry Mindy, but I still don't like it." Austin told her. Mindy muttered something I couldn't understand and rammed me down before Austin could come between us. I fell to the ground and remember hitting the edge of the counter as things went black.

_**Austin's POV**_

"Ally!?" I yelled diving to catch her before she hit the ground. But I was too late. She hit her head on the counter and went crashing down into unconsciousness. I saw Mindy start running for the door.

"Mindy! Stop, I'm calling the cops!" I yelled and turned my attention to Ally. I picked her head up and could feel the warm, thick liquid flowing for the new gash at her hair part. Her blood pooled in my palm and I was instantly terrified. I grabbed my cell phone with the other hand and called 911.

"Hello, what is your emergency?" The operator answered.

"Ally Dawson was attacked in front of me and her head hit the counter as she fell and now she's bleeding!" I knew I must've sounded like a scared chipmunk. But I don't care. Mindy was going to pay for ever hurting Ally.

"Ok, where is your location sir?" The operator asked calmly.

"Sonic Boom!" I yelled into the phone, hanging up by accident. I really hoped they'd get here quick. I held her head up and gazed into her closed eyes. I could've sworn I saw a tear slip down her cheek. I just sat there, holding her in my arms waiting for the sound of sirens outside. We sat like that for about a half an hour before the ambulance got to Sonic Boom. They put Ally on a stretcher and only then did I realize I didn't call Ally's father. On the ambulance ride there I called him and by the time Ally was sent into the ER, Mr. Dawson was there. His face was pale when he saw my still blood stained hand. I was just about to wash it off when he walked into the hospital in tears.

"The doctor said she'll be fine, Mr. Dawson." I told him, even though I myself saw the blood fall through her chocolate brown curls.

"I hope your right," He said, sitting down on one of the chairs in the waiting area. I went off to the bathroom to clean the blood from my hand and then came back to sit next to Mr. Dawson. It was only a few seconds before I broke down in front of him. I couldn't keep myself from breaking apart in front of him.

"_Austin, dad?" I heard that angelic voice I've come to love said. I looked up and saw her, Ally walking up to me. But she was shimmering. Almost glowing. I walked up to her and reached for her hand. But as I touched her she faded._

I woke up from that nightmare immediately knowing something wasn't right with Ally in the ER. Before Mr. Dawson could argue I got up and ran out of the doors to the waiting room and out to find Ally.


End file.
